Together for a New Adventure
by hibiscous
Summary: After Ash finishes the Unova League he gets a call from an old friend for a new adventure. What can happen when old friends are reunited and new ones are made? Will a certain romance start? Read to find out! Advanceshipping OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Off to Johto We Go!

**A/N: Hi everyone! My name's Allison and this will be my first story! :) It will feature two OC's (one of them being me) and a lot of characters from the anime. I would really like some reviews and some tips that will help me out! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I just own my OC's and the storyline.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Off to Johto We Go!**

It was a quiet morning at sea somewhere near the Johto region of the wonderful world of Pokémon. A large cruise ship was slowly trotting across the ocean toward its destination, Cherrygrove City, "_A city where you can smell flowers and a sea breeze"_. Inside, a boy with messy black hair and green pajamas was asleep in the cabin bed.

Next to him was a yellow mouse with bright red cheeks and brown stripes on its back. It has a lightning shaped that curled around its small shape as it slept next to the boy. Sunlight shone through the window and onto the boy's face. He squinted, trying to stay asleep, but with no prevail. Sighing, he sat up slowly, trying to avoid waking up the mouse next to him, knowing he would be in for a thunderbolt if he woke up his best friend early.

Suddenly, a booming voice came on the intercom. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN CHERRYGROVE CITY IN ABOUT AN HOUR. PLEASE GET YOUR BELONGINGS TOGETHER AND PREPARE FOR ARRIVAL."

The rodent shot out of bed, hitting its head on the low ceiling in the process.

"Pikachu! Are you alright!?" The boy exclaimed.

"Pika" the Pokémon said slowly.

"Well that's good" he sighed. "Well we better get packing."

This is Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He just finished competing in the Unova league, when he got a call from Max, an old friend of his.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Ash, Cilan, and Iris were in the Pokémon Center after Ash's loss in the Pokémon league, when Nurse Joy approached them. _

"_Ash, there is a video call for you," she told him._

"_Really? From where?" Ash asked, confused._

"_Petalburg City, in Hoenn" Ash's eyes widened. "What!? Petalburg City!?"_

_Ash got up and sprinted off toward the phone area leaving Cilan and Iris confused._

_When Ash got to the phone he was surprised to see Max on the other side. He looked very similar to when he saw him last in Kanto except his face was a little more mature and he seemed taller. "Max!?" Max laughed at Ash's constant cluelessness. "Hey Ash! I saw your battle today, sorry you didn't win" he said sincerely. "That's alright Max! My Pokémon and I had tons of fun out there and it was a great experience!" Ash replied reassuringly._

"_Well that's good!" Max exclaimed grinning. "Oh wait I almost forgot why I called" Max said sheepishly. _

"_Huh? What do you mean Max?" Ash asked (clueless as always)_

"_Well now that you're done with Unova, do you know where you want to go now?" the younger boy asked._

"_Well to tell you the truth, I don't know. There aren't any new regions at the moment so I was planning on maybe trying another Pokémon league again." Ash said, determination suddenly rising in his voice._

"_Really?! Then can I ask you something Ash?!" Max exclaimed hopefully._

"_Sure Max, what is it?"_

"_Well I just finished my first journey in Hoenn and May just got back from Sinnoh after her Grand Festival loss and we wanted to go to Johto." Max started explaining._

"_Wait" Ash interrupted. "Didn't May go to Johto before Sinnoh? Why would she want to go back?"_

"_Well, May wanted to try the Grand Festival again and she knew I wanted to go there, so we decided it was a lot more fun travelling together." Max explained. "Anyway, we were wondering, if you weren't busy of course, if you wanted to go with us" Max finished._

_Ash looked shocked. May wanted to travel with him again? His heart sped up and he could feel his face getting red just thinking about it. It was true, he had a massive crush on the girl since his Hoenn adventure, but he was just too shy to tell her. _

"_Hello? Ash? You there?" Max asked, snapping Ash out of his thoughts._

"_Oh yeah, sorry." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But as for your answer, YES! I would love to travel with you guys again! Hey I have an idea! How about I call Brock, and he can come too! For old times' sake!"_

"_Ash that's a great idea! Look how about we meet in Cherrygrove City in a week?" Max suggested._

" _Sounds good to me Max, see you soon"_

_~Flashback over~_

* * *

Brock happily agreed to this and would meet them in Cherrygrove City the following week. Ash still couldn't believe he was being reunited with his best friends. He was so excited he couldn't stop pacing around his room. His mind eventually drifted to May. This has been happening a lot recently. He just couldn't stop thinking about her! After pondering for a minute he decided that by the end of their journey through Johto, he would tell her how he feels!

"Pikapi" Pikachu called.

"What is it buddy?" he asked, looking at him. Pikachu pointed out the window and in the distance was a land mass. Cherrygrove City! "Ahh I'm so excited I can't wait!" Ash jumped up and started packing faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu shook his head at his trainer's actions.

When the boat finally docked, Ash and Pikachu were the first ones off, sprinting toward the Pokémon Center. "Last one there is a Slowpoke!" called Ash. "Piika!" Pikachu called back, as if saying "you're on!"

When they got into the Pokémon Center, Ash brought the rest of his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to take care of them. Seeing a couch, Ash and Pikachu sat down, tired after their 4 day boat ride.

Ash sighed happily. "Well, we're finally here!"

"Well it's about time you got here!" a voice called from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! First off I would like to thank SupernalGodzilla for giving me an awesome review! I'm glad you like it! Well I also want to thank those of you who Favorited it and Followed it. Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I just own my OC's and the storyline **

**Chapter 2: Reunited!**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_Ash sighed happily. "Well, we're finally here!"_

"_Well it's about time you got here!" a voice called from behind._

* * *

Ash whipped his head around to see a girl with her brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in two pig tails and a light green bandana was wrapped around her head. She wore a long red shirt, black biker shorts and red shoes to top it off. Next to her was a boy with bluish-black hair and glasses. He wore a green collared shirt, dark brown shorts, and green shoes. Ash recognized them immediately.

"May! Max!" Ash called excitedly.

"Don't forget about me!" another voice from behind them called.

Behind May and Max was a tall, tan guy with spiky brown hair. He also wore a green collared shirt, except he had a brown and orange vest on top of it. He wore grayish pants and dark teal shoes.

"And Brock too!" Ash screamed again.

May, Max, and Brock laughed at Ash's familiar enthusiasm.

"How has everyone been?" Ash asked.

"I've been great Ash! My journey through Hoenn was so exciting and I caught some awesome Pokémon!" Max said grinning madly.

"That's awesome Max! I can't wait to see your Pokémon! And remember, I promised you a battle back in Kanto, remember?" Ash said winking.

"How could I forget?! I have been preparing for that battle for a year now!" Max replied excitedly.

Ash smiled. "And May, how are yo—"

May cut him off by rushing forward and hugging him tightly. "Oh Ash I've missed you so much! Traveling with Drew and Harley has been such a pain!"

Ash was shocked to say the least. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I missed you too May, but I thought you liked Drew?"

May pulled back in surprise. "Me? Like Drew?" Disgust dripped from her voice. "All he ever does is insult me. There is no way I even consider him as a friend."

"Oh well okay" Ash replied, somewhat relieved about what May told him. On the inside, Ash was always jealous of the attention May gave Drew when they saw the coordinator back in Hoenn. He always thought the girl had feelings for him. He sighed with relief, hoping no one would notice.

But May did notice and looked at him curiously. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash jumped with surprise and embarrassment. He blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "What? Of course! No need to worry!" He said, quoting his Sinnoh traveling companion, Dawn.

May didn't look convinced but didn't push it any further.

An awkward silence filled the room but it was ended by Nurse Joy approaching with Ash's Pokeballs. "Here you go Ash, your Pokémon are in perfect heal—"

She was cut off by Brock rushing forward and taking her hands in his. "Nurse Joy," he began. " It doesn't matter where I travel to, you will always steal my heart whenever I see you!"

"Uhh…" Nurse Joy said nervously.

"Oh no you don't, Brocko!" Max yelled grabbing his ear. "Back in the cage you go!" He said, dragging him back.

Ash and May laughed sheepishly and sweat dropped. "Some things never change!" May exclaimed.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said face palming.

"Okay guys, now that we're all here, where are we going to head?" May suddenly asked.

"That's a good question May." Brock said. "Well according to this traveler's pamphlet, the first Gym is in Violet City, which is north of here."

"Well that sounds good to me, what about you Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" The electric type replied.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's go! I can't wait to get my first gym badge too!" Max said, jumping around like a child on his birthday.

The other's laughed and started out the door toward the edge of the city.

"Okay Brock, which route are we taking?" Max asked curiously.

"Hmm, according to the map, we need to take Route 30 north, then Route 31 west to get to Violet City. It will take a few days."

Ash looked around and spotted the sign for Route 30. "There it is!" he pointed.

The four trainers and Pikachu headed for the sign and began down Route 30. The walk was nothing short of peaceful. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sea-blue sky. There was a light breeze that filled the travelers' noses of the scent of the flowers that surrounded Cherrygrove City. There was light conversation among the friends, but other than that, the forest was quiet other than the light chirping of bird Pokémon. After a couple hours of walking, the group decided to take a lunch break. Brock suddenly spoke up.

"Hey I have an idea, let's let out all of our Pokémon!"

"Good idea Brock! I have a new Pokémon I want to show you guys too!" May said in excitement, and a hint of mysteriousness.

Max also agreed saying, "Yeah and you guys can see the Pokémon I caught in Hoenn!"

Ash grabbed the 4 Pokeballs off of his belt and threw them up. "Alright guys, come on out!" Sceptile, Gible, Staraptor, and Totodile appeared. "Hey guys, Brock made us all a great lunch!" Ash said to them. All of the Pokémon yelled in excitement.

Brock was up next. He threw up his Pokeballs and out came Sudowoodo, Marshtomp, Forretress, and Chansey. "Time to eat guys!"

Max's eyes widened. "Wow, where did you get a Chansey!"

"Well in Sinnoh I won a Happiny egg from a contest, and it evolved" Brock smiled at the younger boy.

"That's awesome! Now it's my turn!" Max took out four Pokeballs and let them out individually. "Allow me to introduce you to my starter, Grovyle." "Grovyle!" the grass type said, waving at them. "Next up is Vigoroth!" Vigoroth pounded his chest and the others laughed. "And after that is Kirlia. This was the Ralts that we helped in Hoenn. I ran into it on my journey and it remembered me!" Max said proudly.

Ash's and Brock's eyes were wide with surprise and Ash spoke up. "Wow Max, that's incredible! You sure have some strong Pokémon!"

Max laughed. "Thanks a bunch Ash! That really means a lot, but I still have one more Pokémon." Max grabbed his last Pokeball and threw it up in the air. A blue seal-like Pokémon came out. "And this is Sealeo!"

Brock looked impressed. "Wow Max all of your Pokémon are super healthy! You sure know how to take care of them!"

"Thank you so much Brock! But of course I learned everything I know about taking care of them from you! You really are a top breeder!" Max complimented him.

Brock looked at the ground shyly. "I don't know about a top breeder, but thank you anyway Max"

Then, May stepped up. She let out Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, and Wartortle. The four of them looked extremely happy to see their old friends.

Ash looked confused. "Hey May, didn't you say you had a new Pokémon?"

May smiled at him. "Yes I did! And I'll show you!" She threw her last Pokémon and a blue Pokémon with white, cloud-like wings came out.

Ash's mouth dropped open. "No way, you caught an Altaria!?"

May giggled. "Yepp! I caught it when I was in Sinnoh! Now let's eat!"

A few minutes later, the four of them and their Pokémon were sitting down and munching on Brock's amazing cooking.

"Wow Brock! I can't believe it's been a while since I've eaten your food!" Ash grinned. He looked at the Pokémon, who were also enjoying Brock's culinary skills. Then, he noticed Pikachu wasn't there. He stood up and looked around.

"Pikachu? Where are you buddy?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called from behind the Pokémon. Pikachu was staring into the forest. Ash approached him.

"What's up Pikachu?" he said, bending down to his best friend's level.

Pikachu pointed into the bushes. Ash followed his gaze and saw a few bushes shaking. "I wonder what's in there…" Ash said. Suddenly two Pokémon jumped out of the bushes and over Ash. Brock, May, and Max stood up and ran over to where Ash was and their Pokémon also turned around to see what was going on. Ash lifted his head to see the mysterious Pokémon.

Ash recognized the two of them. "Hey it's—"

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Haha sorry, I couldn't resist :P Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
